


We Found Love In A Movie Theater

by Orange_Coyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, in which dean and sam have never met cas before, until seeing a movie anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drags Dean to the movie theater on a down day, like the complete nerd he is.<br/>Some guy at the movie obviously doesn't understand the way watching a movie works, and Dean leans forward to give the dude a piece of his mind.<br/>Turns out "rude dude" has a need for pleasing people and a pair of damn beautiful blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love In A Movie Theater

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, which you can probably tell by the movie they're watching, but I just got this account set up so here we are.  
> My first spn fic, so hopefully the characterizations aren't too off the mark.

Dean Winchester usually avoids movie theaters. Their messy floors strewn with popcorn and empty candy wrappers, the screen glaring too bright and the sound turned up too loud; and don’t even get him started on how long it takes to get through the previews and to the _actual_ movie. Bringing a date is one thing, at least then you have something to occupy your time with. But Sammy had practically begged that they stop in and watch _Guardians of The Galaxy,_ being the huge nerd he is, and Dean couldn’t find a good enough reason to say no. Besides, that raccoon looked pretty cool.

Sam already stands in line to order their tickets so Dean decides to handle the much more important aspect of movie-going: the snacks. If he left that up to Sam, he’d probably get ice water and a small bag of unsalted non-buttered popcorn, and that would be a waste of rare recreational theater time.

Arms laden with a bucket of popcorn — very much salted and buttered, thank you — an order of nachos drenched in gooey cheese, and two large sodas, Dean meets Sam at the desk where an employee tears the ticket stub in half before directing you to the correct theater, like Dean couldn’t do that himself.

Sam, as expected, raises an elegant eyebrow in Dean’s direction once they meet gazes. “ _Dean._ ”

"What’s wrong, Sammy? Can’t appreciate a good snack?"

Sam just shakes his head, the picture of fond exasperation. “Whatever, jerk. Give me my drink.”

Dean complies and the two brothers make their way into theater six, finding seats in the middle row and settling into the miraculously comfortable chairs. Maybe the theater isn’t as bad as Dean remembers. This one seems pretty clean, at least.

The room is about half full, which suits Dean just fine. Crowded theaters make him a little nervous anyway. After a swift go-over of the room, he allows his guard to drop just a bit. No babies crying, no stupid teenagers who’ll probably scream their heads off at the sight of anything remotely “scary.” They wouldn’t know “scary” if it bit them in the ass.

Finally the lights dim and the previews start. The majority of them are for various action movies and Dean finds himself actually enjoying them.

"We have to see that one," Sam whispers after a trailer for some movie called _If I Stay_ fades to black. Dean should have expected that: his brother is an emotional sap.

Suddenly a shadow shifts across the projected screen, someone walking down the front aisle and out into the hallway. Dean hides his grunt of annoyance. Some people have no respect for the cinema. The figure, which looks like a man, makes a reappearance about two previews later, right before the movie begins. He’s followed by another figure this time, who sits beside him just one row in front of where Dean sits with his brother. This time Dean does allow a grunt to escape but quickly silences himself when he realizes he’s doing the exact thing that can ruin a movie experience: making unnecessary noises.

He leans back in his seat, lifting his gaze from the people with no respect for the movie watching experience and focusing on the large screen before him.

Soon he’s swept up into the movie: laughing at Rocket’s jokes, grinning admiringly at the spunk Starlord displays, _not_ crying when Groot sacrifices himself to save his friends.

Then he hears it: a voice from the row in front of him, unfairly removing him from his movie-induced haze. It’s that same man from earlier and Dean can’t keep himself from saying something.

He leans forward, lowering his voice enough to not distract Sam but to still be heard over the sounds of the film. “Hey, dude, can you _shut up?_ I’m trying to watch this awesome movie. Maybe you should try it.”

The man turns around, his eyes so blue that Dean doesn’t see anything else for a full second. Then the man nods, almost shyly, murmuring a quiet “sorry” before turning back to the screen.

Dean resolutely ignores the flutter in his stomach and turns back to the film. The man doesn’t make a single sound for the rest of the movie.

After watching the scene following the credits at Sam’s insistence (“You can’t just _leave_ before the secret scene, Dean, god.”), they stand to exit the room. Dean takes a second to stretch his arms above his head, relishing the popping sound that resounds from his spine. Sam makes a disgusted noise as he pushes past Dean and into the aisle, muttering something about meeting by the bathrooms.

Dean picks up all the debris leftover from his snackfest, dropping it in the almost overfilled trash can by the door on his way out. Movie theater food is _so much better_ than hotel food. And for the price, it better be.

He emerges from the darkened room, his eyes squinting to adjust to the sudden onslaught of bright sunlight filtering into his retinas. A few blinks later he feels confident in his ability to walk without stumbling like a zombie and makes his way over to the bathrooms, leaning against the wall beside the door as he waits for Sam to finish whatever the hell he’s doing in there. His eyes are nearly shut when a voice pulls him from his relaxed state.

"Excuse me?"

Dean opens his eyes (it was a really bad idea to let them close in the first place) and takes in a familiar face: the man from inside the theater earlier. The one who has no respect for cinema.

"Yeah?"

"I’d like to apologize, for what happened earlier. I didn’t mean to disturb you."

Something about the man’s face, _not_ his damn beautiful blue eyes full of sincerity, makes Dean’s earlier annoyance soften. “It’s alright,” he finds himself saying.

"No," the other man insists with a soft shake of his head. "It’s really not. Let me make it up to you. Maybe we can go for a drink?"

Dean huffs a laugh. “You asking me out or something, buddy?”

The man’s cheeks flush and Dean enjoys the sight of it, the way the blood flows up the man’s throat and into his cheeks, even the tips of his ears tinted red. The man says nothing, just shuffles on his feet nervously.

Dean decides to put the poor guy out of his misery.

"Yeah, sure. Where should I meet you?"

"Oh." The man — Dean should really ask his name — smiles, like he hadn’t expected to get this far. Dean doesn’t blame him. Who asks out some dude who scolded you in the movie theater? But then again, who accepts such a date? Apparently Dean Winchester does. In his defense, Blue Eyes is pretty hot.

Dean chuckles, hoping to lighten the moment a bit. “How about the bar down the street from here. What’s it called?”

"Bandits?"

"Yeah, that one."

The man smiles, nodding. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

"I’m Dean, by the way," he adds, holding out his hand. "Shouldn’t let a man buy me a drink if I don’t even know his name."

The man grasps Dean’s hand, a firm calloused grip. “I’m Castiel.”

"That’s a mouthful."

"I’ve been told as much before," Castiel says with a humorless laugh.

"I’ll just call you Cas, if that’s okay."

"Sure, Dean."

"Great. So, uh, see you later Cas."

Castiel releases his grip on Dean’s hand, a self-conscious look passing over his face before a smile settles there instead. “Yes. I look forward to it.”

Dean watches as Cas walks away, his trenchcoat brushing the backs of his legs with every step. Is it bad that Dean didn’t even notice the trenchcoat before?

A few seconds later Sam emerges from the bathroom, perfect timing as always. Dean wonders whether he ought to tell Sam about what’s going on, but nah. That can wait. Cas could stand him up for all he knows.

When they arrive back at their hotel room and Dean tells Sam he’s going out for the night, Sam has a weird knowing grin that Dean chooses to ignore completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't help but love these two.  
> I have never said the word "movie" so much at one time before.  
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
